


Sarah

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas ele podia chamá-la dessa maneira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah

Sarah. Ela não permitia que ninguém a chamasse assim, sempre Sarah Jane, a não ser ele, tal fato sempre o agradou bem mais do que gostava de admitir. Ele deixou Amy e Rory fazendo compras em um planeta perto de Betelgeuse para vir ali, ele sabia que se estivessem com ele eles entenderiam, lhe ofereceriam palavras de consolo e solidariedade, mas ele não as queria, pelo menos não por enquanto. Assistia de longe o enterro, se Luke, Rani, Clyde e os muitos outros que estavam ali o viram não deram nenhum sinal de reconhecimento , por um segundo pensou que poderia ir lá fazer um longo discurso sobre a mulher fantástica que ela foi, como era brava, gentil, idealista, como salvou o mundo tantas vezes, como o salvou, mas não era necessário, todos que conheciam Sarah Jane sabiam disso ,e ele sabia que não conseguiria falar coisa alguma, só de pensar em falar as palavras já pareciam ficar presas em sua garganta.

Ele não acompanhava a vida daqueles que viajaram com ele na Tardis, apenas alguns anos de aventuras e depois um adeus definitivo, se não fosse assim ele teria que vê-las desvanecer, ele teria que sentir aquilo. Se fosse alguns anos antes uma visão como aquela o teria feito desistir completamente de levar humanos consigo em suas viagens , mas não agora, e isso ironicamente era por causa dela, ela lhe disse que não importava o que veio a acontecer depois ela não teria trocado o tempo que passaram juntos por nada, e ali ele percebeu que o mesmo valia para ele, por algumas pessoas vale a pena ter seu coração partido e a sua Sarah definitivamente era uma delas.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Elisabeth Sladen 1948-2011


End file.
